Sylvarah Aleanrae/Story
History Past World :Sylvarah's home used to be one in an entirety of 3 villages, no more than 500 people altogether, the rest of the world blocked off by hostile and extremely dangerous entities and any magic abilities heavily restricted, although this was not as such known to the inhabitants. One village was elven, one dwarven, one human, and so were the cultural relationships between the races. Elves the beautiful ones, conceited and egoistical, closest to magic and with a lifespan far beyond that of any other species, they regarded themselves like unto gods - and anyone not conforming to the very narrow set of rules and beliefs imposed by elven culture exposing themselves to the danger of banishment from the elven village, a procedure which not infrequently carried death with it. Dwarves the rough ones, quick to anger but quick to laugh as well, fighters and metal workers with a fervid dislike for elves. And humans in between, the mediators, adaptable and nondescript and just trying to get by. :Born into this setting, Sylvarah grew up in large and loving family, adoring everything about elven culture - the grace, the beauty, the harmony with nature, the seemingly endless amount of wisdom imparted by one's elders. However the older he grew the clearer it became that he did not fit in quite as well as he had thought. His teenage years and early twenties he spent as a soft and scared boy working at the one library the elven village had, trying his best to suppress any parts of himself that may end up getting him or his loved ones banished. Once he caught a glimpse of what life could be like on the other side however, he knew that something had to change. After a few years of teaching himself music as the only outlet he had and the then one thing that made his life worthwhile, Sylvarah finally gathered the funds and courage to leave his elven home, moving to the city in which mainly dwarves resided. This city did not treat him kindly, especially during the first few years. Being an elf among dwarves and a young, inexperienced and queer one at that, Sylvarah faced a lot of discrimination and violence. Nevertheless he persisted and made his way, adjusted to the culture, changed the things he could and learned to live with those he couldn’t. He established himself as musician and later as a more general entertainer pretty quickly, worked in the local library and later as a bartender during the startup phase, but quit once his freelance work was enough to keep him afloat. :By the time everything changed Sylvarah had had more than 200 years as an entertainer under his belt, was successful and well known, and fulfilled in his career. The social aspect of his life however had always been somewhat lacking, seeing how small the pool of people that weren't either atrocious or too young to be his equal. While he'd found his little ragtag family of misfits, the craving for a place he would fit in never left him. The Cluster : When Yggdrasil's Realm took him in, it took every part of the world that was known to Sylvarah with it. Once Sylvarah realized what had happened and that the entities restricting access to the outside world were gone, he left, despite major difficulties in surviving of the empty land around them. Luckily he managed with help of his companions, traveled the new world, explored another culture and started learning magic with the help of someone else, having spent a good two years in Yggdrasil's realm before his first trial. Story References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages